


Bruises

by iphis17



Series: Roses Damask'd [6]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 200 word snippet, F/M, Implied Violence, POV Third Person Omniscient, dialogue and description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's come to expect a lot of things from China over the years, but anything resembling a typical human emotional response is quite certainly not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the sixth day of June in the year 2012.

The dawn sky is blue and black and purple like the bruises that adorn his skin like canvas and China Sorrows is braiding her hair and watching his eyes in the mirror carefully, like she thinks he might run, but of course he won't, because if he was that smart then he wouldn't be here in the first place.

Her own flesh is unmarred by such memories of the night. She remains untouched and untouchable, and he really isn't surprised. There isn't even any kind of remorse in her eyes, not that he was waiting for it. He's come to expect a lot of things from China over the years, but anything resembling a typical human emotional response is quite certainly not one of them.

She casts him a quick look after she is dressed and coiffed, her immaculacy only augmented by her cloth casings. He nods, and in the same careful quiet that has been the mark of their time together, he tries to make himself respectable as well.

The spell is broken when she sees him out of her door, leans against the frame and smiles with just a hint of wickedness. "Goodbye," she says, and is gone.


End file.
